


Only One on My Bright Road

by KaijosOrca



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijosOrca/pseuds/KaijosOrca
Summary: "I remember you, but do you remember me?"The past should stay in the past, right? There's no point in dwelling on the past when you have the future to look forward too. Ranmaru wants to forget the past-and has succeeded thanks to Quartet Night, until a spunky producer wiggles her way into his life as well as the other idols . This producer knows exactly how to get under his skin, and he can't figure out how she is doing it. Now, throw an orange-haired ladies man into the mix and what do you get? A story filled with past, forgotten memories, old romances, shenanigans, jealousy, heartaches and a possible new relationship.This is the story of Ranmaru and the "Only One on his Bright Road"STRONG LANGUAGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello! It's Orca!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _So it has finally happened. The idea of an OC story with one of my baes has been born!!! I know I started the UtaPri one-shots, but this idea has been in my head like FOREVER!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyway, enough ramble; let's get started._

"Oi! Reiji! Quit cheating damn it!"

"Not my fault that you're horrible at this game, Syotan."

STARISH and Quartet Night, were currently in the entertainment lounge of the Master Course; Syo, Otoya, and Reiji playing a videogame, Ren was playing darts with Masato, Camus and Cecil were having tea (much against Cecil's will; he'd rather be taught how to play video games), Tokiya and Ai were playing chess, Ranmaru was sitting on the couch with his bass and Natsuki snuck into the kitchen to do his usual thing.

"I'm still confused as to why Ringo wanted us to "bond" as idol groups," Otoya said, letting out a groan as Natsuki passed him, making Otoya land in 4th place. "I'm not saying its a bad thing, it's just weird."

"It's Ringo," Ai stated, watching Tokiya carefully as he moved his knight across the board, "They probably figured that we would have a stronger 'senpai-kouhai' bond if we did this."

"It's kinda stupid if you ask me," Ranmaru grumbled form his spot on the sofa, currently changing the strings on his bass. "I never even wanted to mentor anyone." He made sure to add extra emphasis to the last comment, directing it towards Ren and Masato

"Where did you find those extra strings by the way, Ran-chan?" Ren asked, ignoring the rocker's comment and observing Masato throw a dart-only to miss the bullseye. "I thought you lost the ones you had"

"I found another bass and took the strings from that one," he shrugged. "There was dust on the case so it obviously hasn't been used in a while."

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Kurosaki-san," Masato asked, walking back to the spot where he formerly was with the darts in his hand, "It could've been someone's."

"The only person who plays the bass here is me."

"So far at least. You never know, Ran-Ran!"

Ranmaru retaliated Reiji's comment by throwing a pillow at him, causing Reiji's character to die. Ren on the other hand, turned his gaze to his senpai; he noticed that there was something unique about the strings he was putting on the bass; the "G" string wasn't silver like the others-it was a light neon shade of green.

 _Are those-it can't be...can it?_  He asked himself, as he vaguely remembered seeing that specific string; rather he remembered  _giving_  that string to someone.

While the banter between the two older idols continued, Camus noticed that his 'kouhai' was unusually quiet (not that he really cares; it was just too quiet) "Aijima, why are you so quiet?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea

Camus statement grabbed the attention of both Ai and Tokiya, as they both turned to look at the count and prince.

"I agree. From my research, you're usually annoying Camus during his tea time," Ai said, moving his Queen out of the way from Tokiya's bishop.

"This is probably something silly," he started, also ignoring Ai's comment, "however, has anyone wondered who produces our music?"

"Haru-chan does them of course!" Natsuki said, coming out of the kitchen, with another bowl of cookies that he had made. "She does all of our music."

"When the hell did you go and bake?!" Syo exclaimed, dropping his controller and bolting up. "Actually, who the  _hell_ even let you into the kitchen!? Ai! You were supposed to watch him!"

Ai just looked at the shorter blond with no emotion and turned his focus back to the game of chess

"But Syo-chan! I followed an actual recipe this time!" Natsuki exclaimed, shoving a cooking into his mouth, pretty much choking Syo; the blond's face turned blue as he was brought to his knees, coughing and beating at his chest."

"I mean, haven't you guys ever wondered who mixes and produces our songs?" Cecil started, unfolding his legs. "Haruka composes the songs and plays the piano, but what about the other instruments used in our songs?"

"Actually, Aijima-san makes a valid point." Tokiya states, speaking for the first time in a while, inwardly grinning at the fact that he was able to snag Ai's knight. That statement alone caused everyone to briefly pause what they were doing; with the exception of Syo who was trying not to die from choking.

Before the others could get a word in, a mop of bright pink hair stopped by. "How's the bonding going?" they asked excitedly.

"It's going wel-Rei-chan, no fair! I was distracted!" Otoya exclaimed, which got a laugh out of Reiji.

"It's alright," Ren said, throwing a dart; the impact on the board caused one of Masato's darts to fall off. Ren gave Masato a sheepish smile, as the other male glared at him.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a meeting going on," Nanami said, as she walked by the two idol groups, pausing to stand next to Ringo..

"Haru-chan! Ringo-chan! Try some of my cookies-" Before Natsuki could utter another word, Syo tackled him to the ground.

"Don't kill our composer, Natsuki!!"

"They're not in a meeting, Haru-chan," Ringo started, "They're having 'group bonding' time!"

"...I see," she deadpanned.

"Where are you off too, Little Lamb?" Ren asked, as he-and the others-noticed a composition notebook, a pencil case and sheet music in her hands.

"I'm actually going to a meeting myself," she said with a smile. "I'm meeting with a producer in one of the recording rooms."

"Producer?"

Nanami nodded.

"Yup! Haru-chan is going to meet with the producer who has produced all of STARISH's songs," Ringo exclaimed excitedly.

"We were supposed to meet 5 minutes ago, but she wasn't in her studio, so I was just going to find her."

"Where are you supposed to meet at?"

"I wanna meet her!" Otoya said excitedly.

Before Nanami could utter a response, a loud "are you fucking kidding me!" echoed throughout the first floor.

The males all looked around to find the source of the voice - Ranmaru included, and Nanami let out a sigh. "I think I found her," she sheepishly chuckled, "Have fun bonding," And with that, the composer walked away, towards the recording studio, only to nearly run into another female.

The female had a very dark shade of red hair up in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes-one of which was covered by part of her bangs. She wore a pair of black and blue leggings, paired with a light blue top and her feet were equipped with black and white sneakers

Ren studied the new female's appearance; a small smile on his face as he realized who this female was. _Good to see she's doing alright,_  he thought

"Hey Haru-chan," she said, giving the female a sheepish smile, "Can we postpone our meeting by an hour? I need to run to the guitar store. Someone stole 3 of the strings on my bass, and we can't come up with a steady rhythm without it."

"You mean the bass that had that one green string on it?" Nanami asked, and got a nod in response.

All of the males in the room, with a shocked expression, turned towards the grey-haired rocker, who looked up, but not the least bit concerned.

"That's totally fine, Kimi-san," Nanami said with a smile.

"Why not borrow Ran-Ran's bass?" Reiji said, approaching her, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to Ranmaru

"Haa?" he exclaimed. "No way in hell am I letting someone use her!"

The female turned to the male who just yelled, and her eyes landed on the strings that were on the bass. Her blue eyes hardened as she glared at the silver-haired male, who in return just stared back.

"I think she noticed your strings, Ran-chan."

"It's alright; a good bass player  _always_  has a spare pack of strings," the female, Kimi said, walking past the group. "I'll see you shortly Haru-chan!" And with that, the female was out the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the new female left, everyone turned to look at the young composer.

"Who the hell was that?"

"A producer," Nanami shrugged, walking in the direction that Kimi had previously walked out of, "If she comes back earlier, tell her i'm in her office!" And with that, she was gone.

"I'm surprised that producer took that so well," Otoya said in amazement, only for Ren to chuckle in response.

"And what's so funny, Jinjuji?" Masato asked, looking at his roommate with confusion.

"Ran-chan isn't out of the dog house just yet," he chuckled, "She may have looked calm, but rest assured that she wasn't."

"Haa?" Ranmaru asked, glaring at the orange haired idol. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Trust me, she's going to make your life a living hell" Ren said, turning back around and throwing a dart, landing a direct bullseye. "In other words, you're so screwed."

A 'tch' escaped Ranmaru's lips. "I'm not scared of her; let her bring it on." And with that statement, he got up, bass in hand, and headed towards his room.

The moment he left the vicinity, everyone turned to look at Ren.

"Do you happen to know her, Jinjuji?"

"Let's just say, that she reminds me of someone I knew when I was little."

* * *

The next day, both idol groups were called to Shining's office; for what they don't know, but knowing him, it would be about anything.

"I wonder what Shining wants," Otoya said, walking towards the office with Ren, Masato, Tokiya and Natsuki.

"Its Shining, so who knows," Tokiya said with a shrug.

AS the five members of Starish made their way towards their boss' office, they noticed their seniors walking in the same direction.

"Senpais!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly, grabbing all four of the members attentions

"'Sup kouhais," Reiji replied back.

"I take it you guys also got a call from Shining?" Masato asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ranmaru grumbled, only to get an elbow to the ribs by Reiji.

"Ma, ma, Ran-Ran, be nice to them," he started. "For all they know, we could've been going somewhere else."

"Whatever," he mumbled letting out a yawn.

"Natsuki, where's Syo?" Ai asked, looking at the taller blond, "You're his guardian pretty much, correct?"

"Who knows where Ochibi-chan is," Ren said with a shrug, "but it is odd; usually you two are attached at the hip."

Natsuki shrugged. "I honestly don't know where Syo-chan is. He wasn't in our room."

With mild chatter-courtesy of Reiji; who absolutely hates silence, the group finally managed to make it to Shining's office, and, with Camus opening the door, they entered.

Upon entering, they found both Syo and Cecil sitting in chairs in front of the desk. Looking at the two males sitting in fro t of a big wooden desk, resembles the act of school kids getting sent to the principal's office.

"What did you do  _this_  time, Ochibi-chan?"

"Oi! What makes you think I did something?!" he exclaimed, standing up and facing Ren, defending himself. "Just because I was here first with Cecil, doesn't automatically mean I got in trouble!"

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you actually  _did_  something, Syo," Ai said, chiming in, "Afterall, you are known to be rambunctious-"

"I am not!"

Before anymore bickering could occur, Ringo and Hyuuga both immediately popped in.

"Hey everyone!" Ringo said excitedly in a happy and cheerful tone. "Glad you guys could make it."

"And before this argument leads to any possible bloodshed," Hyuuga started, "Syo and Cecil didn't do anything wrong-"

"Ha! Told ya-"

"At least, not that I know of." Hyuuga added in, causing Syo to slump in defeat.

"Where's Shining?" Reiji asked, looking around and noticing that the president was nowhere in sight.

"He had matters to take care of, so he asked us to lead this meeting!"

"...At least there's no shouting this time," Otoya whispered to Tokiya, who just elbowed him in the ribs.

"Can we hurry this meeting up?" Ranmaru growled from his position against the wall.

"We'll start when the last person shows up"

"Can you at least tell us the subject of  _why_ we're here?" Camus asked, with his arms crossed.

"There's someone that we want you guys to meet is all," Ringo said with a shrug,

"Haru-chan isn't coming to this meeting?" Natsuki asked, as the two older adults shook their heads.

"Nope. She has already met the person. Plus, she's currently preoccupied with her music."

At that moment, a door on the left hand side of the office opened, and a different female came in; her dark red hair was up in a half-ponytail-this time her bangs were pinned to the side, so both of her light blue eyes could be seen. She was once again wearing a pair of black leggings-this time with a bright pink and purple design-paired with a dark pink crop top. To complete the look, she wore a pair of white sneakers.

"Kimi-chan arrived!" Ringo exclaimed in excitement, hugging the female.

"Good to see ya again, Ringo," the female, Kimi said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Anyway, this is Murakami Kimi," Ringo said excitedly, as Kimi waved.

"Yo," she said.

"You're that person from yesterday," Cecil pointed out.

Ranmaru's body slightly straightened at Cecil's comment, about the female in the room being the one who's going to 'make his life a living hell'. He took a look at her; she looked to be around his age-possibly a few years older- and came to the conclusion that he would be avoiding her at all costs; not because he's scared, but because he wanted nothing to do with her.

"That's right Cecil!"

"She's was the one who's been producing all of Starish's songs," Hyuuga added in.

"We finally get to meet the person who has made Nanami's songs even more magical!" Otoya stated with visible excitement in his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Kimi started, "I just do the mixing; Haru-chan's composition is what's magical." She turned to look at the two older adults as Hyuuga's words caught her attention. "Wait, did you just say that I  _was_  the producer for Starish?" All she got in response was a nod from both adults. "You're shitting me right?"

_Probably because of her attitude from yesterday_ , Ranmaru thought to himself, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. The fact that there's a chance she could get fired, made him happy on the inside.

"There is a silver lining though, Kimi-chan!" Ringo exclaimed, causing the female to raise an eyebrow at them.

"You're still Starish's producer," Hyuuga started, "however, starting today, you're also Quartet Night's producer as well."

This time, Hyuuga's statement brought Ramnaru to full alert. It was bad enough that he has a female writing his songs-but now there's another female  _producing_  them as well?

"Yahoo!" Reiji exclaimed, startling everyone. "So Quartet Night now has two lovely ladies helping with our music!"

"Too loud," Kimi grumbled, shoving the male off her. "So Shining is working me overtime then?"

"It's because he knows you can do it!!" RIngo said. "Now you kids play nice!" And with that, both adults left the room.

"It's nice to see ya'll again," Kimi said, leaning against Shining's desk.

"Likewise!" Natsuki exclaimed.

While Starish (and Reiji) seemed excited to meet the person who was helping make their music reach the hearts of thousands, the other three members of Quartet Night had no reaction whatsoever.

"How old are you?"

"Ai-Ai! You can't bluntly ask a lady their age!"

" Hush, Reiji. I'm asking to know how we should address her," he replied.

"I don't really care about that "senpai, kouhai' title stuff," she shrugged, "You can just call me by my given name. But if you're curious, I'm 21."

"So what is it that you exactly do?"

"I meet up with Nanami, go over the music that she composed, record the instruments and mix it together for you guys," she shrugged.

"That sounds cool!" Syo exclaimed, "but complicated as well."

Kimi shrugged, "Some people find it harder than others."

Suddenly, Tokiya stuck out his hand towards her. "I figured we should formally introduce ourselves, since we've been given your name."

With a smile, Kimi accepted his hand shake, and after a brief introduction from Starish, it was now Quartet Nights turn.

"I'm Reiji and that's Ai-Ai, Myu-chan and Ran-Ran!" he said, pointing to each member of Quartet Night.

"Nice to meet you all," she said with a smile. The moment her eyes connected with Ranmaru's her smile faltered, eyes slightly losing the excitement and happiness it originally had. "I hate to have to cut this short," she added, her eyes regaining the excitement and happiness that were briefly lost,  "but I'm late for a meeting. It was nice to meet you all and I can't wait to work with you!" With as quick bow, she exited the office.

"I like her!" Reiji stated the moment she left, "She has this aura about her. I'm not sure how to describe her."

"She seems to have some spunk-"

"Spicy!" Reiji exclaimed, interrupting Tokiya, who in return just glared at him. "What? That's the vibe I'm getting from her. She's spicy. "

"She seems more like a pain in the ass, to me," Ranmaru chimed in.

"Don't be salty towards her, just because she's gonna find a way to get you back-"

"Shut up, Jinguji," he barked back, turning to walk out of the room. "If this meeting is over,  I'm leaving."

"Ranmaru is right," Ai said, following the silver-haired idol, "We have other important tasks to take care of."

With a nod of agreement, both idol groups went their separate ways.

"Was she what you guys expected?" Ringo said, from the other side of the door, briefly startling the young idols.

"She's nice," Tokiya said, speaking for both group of idols, who all (minus Camus who really didn't care) nodded in agreement.

"Oh that's wonderful! She's an amazing producer and I get the feeling you guys will all get along!"

Ai, Reiji, Tokiya, Masato and Ren looked at Ranmaru as RIngo made that statement.

_Almost_   _everyone_ , they all thought.

With hands in his pockets, Ranmaru walked pass Ringo without a word and headed towards the doors that led to the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> _There ya go!! There's the first part. Lemme know if you like it; I may add and edit some parts, but I was just so excited to post this that...I just HAD too!!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Until next time,_
> 
>  
> 
> _Orca_


End file.
